


A slumber party at David's house

by orphan_account



Category: gay anime
Genre: M/M, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David is watching Boku no pico and get excited as The Big Boy enters the room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> only read this if you aren't human  
> also this isn't gonna be great. my first time writing and also Davido's first time having "fun".

It was late at night on a Saturday, David's parents weren't home. He was enjoying himself before the big boy arrived. He was ready for the beating that was coming. He was watching his favorite episode of Boku No Pico when he heard a knock at his door. He looked out the window, he couldn't believe it, it was the big boy himself... Ethan. He opened the door and Ethan stepped in. He saw the tablet screen and said "That's my favorite episode". David replied, "Meeeeeeeee, too". Ethan, the big boy, grabbed David by his hips. as they kissed David said "Call me Davido". The big boy's power was so strong. He forcefully shot David back into his bedroom. "Are you ready for this" said Ethan. "It'll be my first time" David replied. Ethan took David's pants off. He started to lick his toes. 

David took his shirt off, his petite man boobs flopped on his stomach. "I'm gonna pound you like one of my french men" Ethan moaned. Starting to take off Davids underwear, they heard a knock on the door. They stopped what they were doing and Ethan hid in the closet. David put back on his pants and went to the door, his man boobs flopping while he walked. He looked through the window and thought he saw a girl. He opened the door, wondering if it was the real life anime maid he had ordered. He opened the door with a "Konichiwa!" and the girl jumped onto him. Ethan caught him From behind. They dragged him back to his bedroom where they unclothed. The girl was actually a guy.

Ethan, the big boy, Flipped David onto his stomach. The man had gotten underneath him, sucking him off. Ethan screamed, "The Big Boy" as he entered David's asshole. David's plump titties jolted as he entered. "Yes Davido, Yes" Ethan screamed. David started sucking the mans dick. The moans were so loud. David's bed was jolting so much as Ethan was pounding. "Ugh, ugh, OH YEAH" David screamed. His asshole getting pounded made him so hard. The man had came in David's mouth. *slurp* David had slurped the cum up. Ethan was going so hard, "Yeah, yeah ,YYYEEEAAAHHH", Ethan had came. The man had been sucking, and eventually turned around so David could enter him. David stretched out the mans ass and entered. A slight moan came out of the man. Ethan had set back, totally blown away from the fucking he just did. David slapped the man's ass and started pounding faster. Moans filled the room and finally David had came.

The big boy kissed David and left through the front door. As the man walked out the front door, David asked "What's your name?". The man responded with "Kristian"...


	2. F.I.T.F (fucked in the Falley) Plz don't read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the worst one by far. i'm not proud of this. but kinda am but no i'm not. this is so fucked!

"Have you ever heard of the 'Falley'?" Maverick said. "No" said 7th grade Luke. "You guys need to go in it" Kasen said. "Ok" said 8th grade Luke. We neared the alley and told them to continue through it no matter what happens. The Lukes set of on the best fucking of there life. They entered the Falley and after a short period they heard noises. They were manly groans that roared through the wilderness. They ran to get away from the noises and found a small watering hole. 7th grade Luke asked the other Luke "Have you ever thought about not making it out of this 'Falley'?". "No, why would you say that" replied 8th grade Luke. As they looked into the water they heard a horn. It was like an attack horn but they heard the word "RAPE"!!! They got up as they saw a heard of Bigfeet running to there position. There looked to be about ten of them. 

One luke looked, shocked at the sight, the other Luke, ran but was to fat to really run anywhere. So he hobbled away, further into the bowels of the Falley, not knowing that some of them had chased after him. 8th grade Luke had gotten pushed down, tied up and brought back to the camp. He awoke in some weird room with something that looked like a T-Rex dildo. 7th grade Luke had ran out of breath and fallen down, knocking him self out. He awoke in the same room as 8th grade Luke had. They were on separate walls but gagged so they couldn't talk. The bigfoot leader, who announced his name was Toby, said "You two lady boys are gonna have a fun time". 

Then two bigfeet walked into the room. 7th grade Luke had noticed that the bigfeet had erections. They bent each Luke over and undressed them. The bigfeet noticed they had boipussies. One said "Oh, This is gonna be fun". The bigfeet's 3 foot dicks entered the boipussies. "Oh yeah, it f-f-f-feels soooo g-goood" moaned 7th grade Luke. 8th grade Luke was moaning cause it was too big. They had started humping the two boipussies. The bigfoot on 7th grade Luke had just finished inside of him but the force was to large and went out of his mouth, snapping his head back, killing him instantly. 8th grade Luke took the force of the cum in his boipussy. 8th grade Luke had been gagged again and put on the wall. Toby came in and picked up 7th grade Luke and threw him into a pit. 8th grade Luke stared in horror as a huge snake came out and ate the dead body. Toby exclaimed "Good job, Aoda. Can't wait to do this again, tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that you read this, i kinda want to die to writing it. as you write these, you kinda realize that you have officially done nothing with your life but write some horrible gay fan-fic. But anyway this is the first chapter and are many more to go...


End file.
